gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deepwood Motte
Deepwood Motte is the stronghold of House Glover, a vassal house holding fealty to House Stark of Winterfell. The castle is located north-west of Winterfell in the Wolfswood, near the coast of the Bay of Ice. History Season 2 Having declared himself King, Balon Greyjoy sends his daughter Yara with a fleet of thirty ships with orders to seize Deepwood Motte. Yara replies that she always wanted a castle of her own."What Is Dead May Never Die" Later, Yara visits Winterfell, having successfully captured the castle of Deepwood Motte. She points out to Theon that her castle lies close to the sea and can be easily taken and reinforced at will, while Winterfell is too far inland to be held indefinitely. She urges him to abandon the castle and return to Deepwood Motte with her before heading home, but he rejects her advice."The Prince of Winterfell" Season 6 Yara Greyjoy informs King Balon Greyjoy that House Glover had retaken control of Deepwood Motte from House Greyjoy."Home" While making plans to retake the North, Jon Snow lists the Glovers as one of the houses that have not yet declared for the Boltons, along with the Hornwoods, Cerwyns, Mormonts, and Mazins."The Door" After visiting Bear Island, Jon and his half-sister Sansa Stark travel to Deepwood Motte to seek the support of House Glover. They receive a frosty reception from Robett Glover, who is still bitter towards Robb Stark for not coming to his aid during the Ironborn attack on Deepwood Motte and for jeopardizing the northmen's sacrifices and war efforts for a "foreign whore". Still bitter about the Ironborn occupation, Robett refuses to come to their aid and tells the Starks that they have outstayed their welcome."The Broken Man" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Deepwood Motte is a motte-and-bailey wooden castle, rather than a more formidable stone construction. In past centuries, the castle and the surrounding area were prey to long-ranging raids by the ironborn, but it has been some considerable time since this was the case. The castle is not located on the coast due to the muddy tidal flats along the coast. Instead it is built on a hill which commands the surrounding area. Since it is inadequately fortified, it has been relatively easy for the ironborn to seize it, but also easy for Stannis to liberate it. .]] Deepwood Motte is located approximately three hundred miles from Winterfell. As in the television series, the castle is seized by Ironborn forces under Asha Greyjoy (Yara in the TV show). In A Dance with Dragons, Stannis Baratheon attacks Deepwood Motte on Jon Snow's advice, with an unexpected assistance of House Mormont, and liberates the castle from the ironborn. Nearly all Asha's troops and ships are destroyed, and she is taken captive. The victory grants Stannis credibility in the eyes of House Glover and other Northern houses, and they join his campaign against the Boltons. In the television series, Deepwood Motte is liberated off-screen by the Glovers who slaughter every Ironborn there. Yara is not present during the battle but relates news of its fall to her father Balon Greyjoy. In the episode "Home", the fall of Deepwood Motte causes the Ironborn to lose their last remaining stronghold in the North, while in the books the ironborn still hold Torrhen's Square. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Tiefwald Motte fr:Motte-la-Forêt it:Deepwood Motte pl:Deepwood Motte ru:Темнолесье Category:Castles Category:Locations in the North Category:House Glover Category:Locations